Orlok the Eternal
Orlok the Eternal Affiliation: The Hierarchy Title: Commander, The Eternal, General of the Galactic fleet, Annihilator of a Thousand Worlds Type: Large Piloted Hero, Inorganic Health: 1200/1400 (Endure) Armor: Alien Hero/Alien Endure Movement Type: Infantry Speed: 1.1 Sight Range: 245/170 (Endure) Cost: 2000RM Time: 0:55 Popcap: 10 Produced From: Hierarchy Arrival Site (requires Assault II researched) Special Ability: Switch to Siege Mode (Assault Mode only), Switch to Endure Mode (Assault mode only), Switch to Assault Mode (Siege and Endure modes only) Weapon: Gatling Plasma Cannon (Assault Mode only), Crusher Device, Siege Cannons (requires ammo) Damage: Gatling Plasma: 30 (3 shots per volley, 42.9 DPS), Siege Round N/A, Crush Attack: 150 per second (Note: Refills Siege ammunition pool and ignores armor types) Upgrades: N/A :"I am Orlok, Commander of the Hierarchy battalions, General of the galactic fleet, Annihilator of a thousand worlds! And '''you' are no longer a god of mine!"-Orlok to the Masari Prince Zessus. '''Orlok' was a renowned Hierarchy commander known as "The Eternal" for how many battles he had fought in and emerged victorious from. The ingame tool tips put the number of victories as "so many that most have lost count." General "We're not a civilization; we're a disease. We destroy the monuments of races greater than us." - Orlok to Nufai about the Hierarchy's ways Many years prior to Earth Assault, Orlok was mortally wounded in a fierce battle against a particularly difficult enemy. The Hierarchy Overseers realized that if he died morale would be crushed, so they burned Orlok's consciousness into an armored battle platform. Orlok embraced this honor and led his troops to victory. On earth, he was the chief of the security forces of Kamal Re'x's mining fleet. The numerous battles Orlok has fought have altered his view of the Hierarchy's conquests. Unlike the others, he has become aware of the immorality in the Hierarchy's conquests and feels shame for what his race has done. In addition, he shows disgust for the Overseers and Kamal's use of soldiers as tools of ambition. Campaign Orlok is the main character in the Hierarchy campaign and is the only controllable hero. Assault On Novus :"I'll keep Novus engaged while you ready the Purifier. Work quickly, we have..masters to impress." -Orlok Orlok first appears accompanying Kamal in the remnants of Novus' Middle East base. After Orlok questions what they have gained from the Novus Graveyard, Kamal comments that they gain "another glorious Apocalypse" and that Orlok "grows more cynical with each passing battle". After Orlok assures his loyalty to the Hierarchy, Kamal tells him to remember that he exists to serve the Hierarchy and then orders him to ready his troops. After Kamal leaves, Orlok asks Nufai what he felt when the Hierarchy invaded his world, the Skinwalker informs him that he saw "much opportunity," earning Orlok's scorn as a traitor. Nufai simply replies he is still alive to speak while the rest of his race was dead. Orlok then sarcastically tells Nufai that he is sure his race is proud of him for that before sending him off to prepare the Purifier while Orlok keeps Novus busy. During Orlok's assault on a Novus base in Egypt, Kamal denies Orlok the use of a Habitat Walker, feeling the infantry he gave him would be enough to handle such a minor outpost. Without it, Orlok has difficulty breaking through the Novus resistance and takes longer than had he had it, causing Kamal to get impatient. Orlok again requests a walker, and Kamal is angered at Orlok making requests, and only relents after Orlok informs him that "higher casualties here means fewer troops tomorrow." During the assault, one of the Grunts complains to Orlok and asks "Why are we always the ones to die first?" Orlok informs him that "It is our nature soldier, we are part of the Hierarchy. War is nourished by death and you and I are here to feed it." As Orlok and his men wipe out the remains of the Novus presence in the area, the Habitat walker accidently misses its target and blasts the Great Pyramid with a plasma blast, triggering a signal that causes most of the Hierarchy machinery to pull back. After Orlok inquires Hierarchy Command about it, he is informed that the signal is issuing a retreat order. Despite protests from Kamal, Orlok pulls his forces out. Kamal is outraged that Orlok disobeyed him, but Orlok defensively states he wouldn't put his men in any danger until it is understood what happened. Kamal exclaims that the soldiers under Orlok's command exists only for expansion of the Hierarchy and are doing the task, even if they die. Orlok reprimands Kamal saying that if the Purifier had been deployed earlier - like it would have been normally - then they wouldn't have suffered the casualties they were currently. Kamal states that he deemed a chance to wipe out Novus was worth taking, though Orlok rhetorically questions if that's what Kamal wants, or is really trying to impress the Overseers, and then asks how many lives Kamal is willing to sacrifice for his ambitions. During the entire argument, the ship's Research Officer attempted to gain the two bickering aliens' attention, but then forcefully interrupts with "Sir! Brace for impact!" before the ship is struck by a nuclear missile. Kamal assumes the missile came from Novus and berates Orlok for it, saying it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't retreated, but the Tactical Officer on the ship informs them that the "primitives" (humans) fired it. Orlok compliments that the humans are more advanced than they originally thought and admires that are still able to fight, naturally leading to Kamal's scorn. Turning point :"Commander, if I may seek your indulgence, perhaps the time to... "change our path" is now." :"What are you suggesting Nufai?" -Nufai and Orlok. Kamal then orders Orlok to deal with the "primitives' radiation weapons," sending him to the Gulf Coast where the initial missile was launched from. After setting up a base, Orlok launches his attack. During the attack Nufai questions why are the Hierarchy's enemies still fighting if they're doomed to lose. Orlok says that a race being faced with its own destruction causes it to fight back with greater tenacity, but then states that something of that sort is beyond the Hierarchy's understanding. Orlok somberly says the Hierarchy has destroyed civilizations greater then themselves, and corrects himself and says that the Hierarchy is a disease, not a civilization. Nufai warns Orlok that he is speaking dangerous words, but Orlok insists it's the truth, and that the Hierarchy has no future on its current path. Orlok threatens to kill Nufai if he ever tells anyone what he said. Despite interference from the remains of Novus (likely sent by Mirabel), the nuclear missiles are destroyed. As Orlok finishes off the last bits of Novus resistance, Nufai then presents Orlok with the plan of rebelling, saying that he never really joined the Hierarchy but rather was secretly fighting it from within. Orlok toys with the idea of getting rid of Kamal, but wants to wait until the right moment. As Orlok's transport flies out over the ocean, the signal returns and the Masari ship Atlatea rises from the sea. Kamal displays the most surprise, stating it is impossible for any Masari to be left alive after they were all destroyed by the Hierarchy's ancestors. After the Research Officer announces massive lifeform readings from the ship, Kamal orders it destroyed. Despite all the Hierarchy ships emptying all of their weapons on Atlatea, the cityship remains mostly intact. Kamal then decides to destroy it with the Purifier, but Nufai reports the ship's signal is disabling it. Orlok is again sent into combat and disables the signal coming from Atletea, but retreats against orders when he finds that staying and fighting on the ship is suicidal. :Orlok: "We've spotted the Novus lieutenant known as Mirabel. Kill her, and we can decapitate their leadership." :Mirabel: "I'd advise you to surrender, Hierarchy grunt. Machines are immortal, but your flesh is '''not'." - Orlok and Mirabel exchanging ironic insults Kamal by this point has had enough of Orlok disobedience and informs him he's ordered his execution. Orlok tries to save his life by informing playing on Kamal's ambitions and saying that delivering the Masari Queen as a trophy to the Overseers would likely bring great rewards. The two are interrupted when they are informed that the Purifier has come under attack by Novus, and Kamal sends Orlok defend it. Despite the heavy Novus presence in the area, including the deployment of several Gravity Bombs and Mirabel herself arriving to attack, Orlok manages to move the Purifier out and has Nufai move it to a secret location, which he tells him to not even let him know about, for if Kamal even suspected the treachery, he would "be tortured for it". Kamal seems quite pleased and praises Orlok for doing his job correctly for once, then tells him that his plan of abducting the Masari queen appeals to him. An officer on the ship informs them both that a large amount of Masari air cover is detected in a particular territory flying escort for someone. Kamal sends Orlok to go after the Masari leader after a pair of Defilers wipes out the weaker defenses in the area. Orlok, however, hides that he really intends to ally with the Masari against Kamal. Orlok arrives and finds not the Masari queen, but her son Prince Zessus instead. Though Orlok tries to explain he didn't come to fight him, Zessus doesn't listen and teleports himself, Orlok, and his soldiers right into a cluster of Guardian Turrets, which they manage to escape from. Rebellion :"''What treachery is this?" :"That was my question for you Commander Orlok. These noble intentions of ending bloodshed, an alliance with a fallen enemy, all very ambitious of you, and if it were a race of FLOWERS it would be rewarded! :"My only reward will be seeing your reign come to an end." -Prince Zessus, Kamal Re'x, and Orlok. After a long chase, Orlok manages to catch Zessus. Orlok then presents his plan of alliance and a plan to send a surrender signal from a transmission site on the planet. The idea of a Hierarchy general longing for peace utterly shocks Zessus, but he agrees and considers the plan. Orlok then goes to the transmission site and gives a speech to the soldiers loyal to him: "The battle that lies before us is for the Grunt, for the Brute, for the Glyph Carver! It is '''your' blood that Kamal, and the Overseers spill in the name of expansion. It is your sacrifice that cultivates their power! We are but the minions of their ambition - well today, the minions shall fight back! Today, the Hierarchy will have a new level at the top, and the Overseers will hurt their necks, staring up into the sky to see us! To battle!" Joined by Zessus and some Masari forces, Orlok manages to reach the installation, but Transports soon arrive and Kamal Re'x himself is beamed down. Kamal displays full awareness of Orlok's plan and intent, and mocks the thought of the Hierarchy making peace with anything. Orlok proclaims that history will scorn Kamal's name, but Kamal boasts that it is unlikely since he will be writing it. Orlok and Kamal face-off, and Orlok is initially winning the fire-fight. However, when he tries to crush Kamal with his crusher arm, Kamals blasts it off along with much of Orlok's armor. Orlok requests Nufai's aid, but the Skinwalker instead slashes the wounded commander, knocking him over. Kamal gloats and says "your spy was always my spy." Nufai then adds that he "saw much opportunity" and that '''he' could become commander once the old one was dead. As Nufai walks away all the Grunts and Defilers around Orlok open fire on the remains of the once mighty commander, presumably killing him. Unit Orlok the Eternal is the Assault hero for the Hierarchy, unlocked by the Assault Branch. Orlok's armor is considered a vehicle and thus may be repaired by a Saucer's repair orbs, but not by radiation. Orlok is armed with an auto-tracking plasma turret and a "Crusher" device built into his right arm. This crusher device will convert resources and units into ammunition for Orlok's siege mode, which allows him to bombard anywhere on the map that is revealed, though it grows less accurate the greater the distance. Orlok is also able to call in even more armor at the expense of his plasma cannon and ability to use Siege mode. In any mode, Orlok may trample light vehicles (such as Variants) and almost any infantry (barring heros and Brutes). Assault Mode Orlok has a plasma cannon that attacks air and ground. It is strong against almost all targets. He can also activate Siege Mode to pound enemies into the ground with artillery. Endure Mode Orlok loses his plasma cannon but gains health and improved armor that significantly reduces damage from most sources. He regenerates 1% health per second and increases defense against all weapon types. Special Abilities Assault Mode/Endure Mode Effect: Toggles between modes Cooldown: 0:10 Siege Mode Effect: Fires siege cannon at targeted area anywhere in sight range, though accuracy decreases with range Damage: 90 Splash Radius: 80 Cooldown: None Note: Requires siege ammo Upgrades Gamma Radiation Effect: Radiation damage increased to 10 per second Method: Research Mutagen Branch Suite 3 Irradiated Shots Effect: Plasma bolts are irradiated, inflicting radiation damage over time Method: Research Mutagen Branch Suite 1 Damage: 5 per second Duration: 10 seconds Quantum Ordnance Effect: Plasma attacks explode for an additional 5 damage Method: Research Quantum Branch Suite 3 Volatile Reactors Effect: Creates radioactive cloud when destroyed Method: Research Mutagen Branch Suite 1 Trivia * A few older sound clips suggest Orlok was originally able to crush friendly units as well as enemy forces. These where likely left unused as Orlok's character was developed. * Orlok is the only controllable hero in the Hierarchy campaign. * Orlok's crusher attack was at one time going to literally draw units into the arm to be crushed, but this was cut due to unknown reasons. Some lines of code remain in his XML file though. * Orlok shares his voice actor with General Moore. * In a fan poll on the developers' forms, Orlok scored first place as the best character (but not unit) in the game. *Orlok is the only Hierarchy hero that displays any honorable character traits and seems to care about the soldiers of the Hierarchy. *In concept art, it is revealed that Orlok survives his skirmish afainst K'amal and becomes refitted in to a Novus battle suit References Category: Hierarchy Units Category:Hierarchy Heroes Category:Characters